Sangheili Minor
Minor is a Sangheili rank used by the Covenant and later by the Covenant Separatists. It is the lowest military rank in the Sangheili ranks. Background Sangheili Minors are mentally, physically, and pragmatically the least-experienced warriors of the Sangheilian Armed Forces ; however, they are still fairly skilled in combat. Commanding the lowest rank within the Sanheilian armed forces, hierarchy affords Minors only standard issue weaponry and the lowest grade of energy shielding. Possessing energy shielding weaker than that of any other Sangheili rank (aside from that of SpecOps Sangheili) by no means implies that they take extra measures to protect themselves, as they often fail to dodge enemy fire or choose to charge directly into it. The strength of their energy shielding is also inferior to that of MJOLNIR armor. Minors have been observed to make frequent tactical errors in battle, even occasionally striking allies with ill-placed melee attacks. Despite their lack of battle prowess, they are still dangerous in their own right, especially when leading members of lower castes into battle. The Minor's rank seems to be roughly equivalent to that of a UNSC Marine sergeant's, given that Elite Majors are generally considered to be equivalent in rank to UNSC lieutenants. Minors often lead lances of Unggoy and/or Kig-yar into battle. If the Minor leading an advance is killed, their subordinates will often deal with the sudden lack of cohesion by fleeing. Sangheili Minors who are neither promoted nor killed during their first campaign typically commit suicide to retain their honor.Halo Encyclopedia, page 127 Combat Minor are the most commonly seen Sangheili unit in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. On Legendary and Heroic difficulties, almost none are present. In Halo 3, the only level Minors appear in is The Covenant. Minors are usually found leading lances of Unggoy, but they themselves will likely be led by a Major Sangheili. Their armor's energy shielding is weak compared to that of higher-ranking Sangheili. They often make tactical errors such as standing in the way of an ally's fire, or rushing forward into enemy fire. They will seek less cover, often standing in one spot to fire and strafe less often than their superiors. When they are seriously injured or unshielded, they will go "berserk", yelling a war cry and attempt to melee attack their opponent to death. They also fire in shorter bursts, and have somewhat less accuracy and lower rate of fire. Still, one should not underestimate an Elite of any rank, especially on the Heroic and Legendary difficulty settings. Minors usually wield plasma rifles, occasionally Dual Wielding them. Most of the time, Minor Elites will not carry weaponry as powerful as a higher-ranking Elite would. Another common weapon they use is the Needler, Plasma Pistols, Covenant Carbines. Sangheili Minors are strictly forbidden from wielding energy swords unless they are of aristocratic lineage.Halo 2 Limited Collectors Edition Manual Only a more seasoned warrior, such as an Ultra, Honor Guardsman, or Zealot, is allowed to use this holy weapon. Despite this, the player is able to give Minor Elites energy swords on the levels Uprising and The Great Journey on Halo 2, perhaps suggesting that they can use the weapon on a superior's orders. It is possible to encounter sword-wielding Minors on Easy on the levels Delta Halo and Regret in Halo 2. The best weapons to use against a Minor Elite in Halo: Combat Evolved are the Pistol, the Sniper Rifle, and the Shotgun. On the Normal difficulty, it takes six headshots to kill a Minor Elite with the Pistol. The Sniper Rifle can kill a Minor Elite with a single headshot, and the shotgun can kill one to two with a single point-blank blast. Another easy way to kill a Minor Elite is with sustained fire from an automatic weapon, such as the plasma rifle or assault rifle, followed by melee attacks. Firing seven consecutive needles from a needler is also almost always fatal to the usually stationary Minors. The easiest way to kill a Minor Elite in Halo 2 is with the plasma pistol in conjunction with the battle rifle, Covenant Carbine, or Magnum. The technique of draining the Elite's shields with the Plasma Pistol and scoring a headshot is known as the "Noob Combo". Depleting the Minor's shields with a Plasma weapon and then attacking with an SMG is also quite potent. The Sniper Rifle is just as effective as in Halo: Combat Evolved, taking a single headshot to kill one; this applies to the Beam Rifle as well. One Beam Rifle shot on Heroic still kills them, although it takes two on Legendary difficulty. The energy sword, shotgun, SMG/plasma rifle combination and dual magnums are also very effective in close-quarters combat. Four bursts from the Battle Rifle to the head on Easy difficulty, and five to six on Normal, can easily dispose of a Minor Elite. They are also not very agile and thus easy to stick with Plasma Grenades. When in close quarters, it is relatively easy to force any Elite to charge and attempt to melee the player. Before the Elite makes a melee attack, it is easy to sidestep, shoot it with a shotgun, or jump over this attack and melee the Elite's back for an instant kill. This tactic is helpful on Legendary difficulty when facing single Elites. Occasionally Minors are seen driving Ghosts. Minors can also be seen driving human vehicles in Halo 3, and rarely in Halo 2. Showing off considerable intelligence despite their inexperience, Minor Elites will hide when their shields are lowered and will attempt to attack anyone foolish enough to enter into close combat with them with their weapon. However, as they are not a very high Elite rank, they carry standard weaponry, such as Plasma Rifles and Needlers, and often have Plasma Grenades, but these are rarely used. When stuck by a Plasma Grenade on the lower difficulties, they will tend to panic, drop their weapon, and simply stand in one spot. However, on Heroic and Legendary, they will attempt to charge at the person who threw the grenade in order to take their enemy out with them. This tendency to panic can be used to the player's advantage, allowing the plasma grenade to not only kill the Elite, but also any other Covenant units accompanying the Elite. Also on higher difficulties, Elites can dodge and roll out of the way of grenades if they can see them. On higher difficulties, when they have their shields down and are seeking cover, they sometimes let the player rush their hiding spot and land a killing blow if the player follows them to behind their cover. This should not be attempted without thinking, though, since the player could fall prey to Jackal Snipers or other nearby Covenant allies. Minors in Halo: Reach have stronger shields, which can take 2 Sniper bullets to lower on Heroic. This makes them more resistant to snipers than the Majors were in Halo: Combat Evolved. However, Majors in Reach have further increased shields. Physical Appearance Elite menor.png|Halo: Combat Evolved Elite menor H2.png|Halo 2 Elite Menor H3.jpg|Halo 3 Elite Menor HR.jpg|Halo: Reach AnniversaryLibrary.png|Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Storm Sangheili.png|Halo 4 Sangheili Minors wear distinctive cobalt-colored combat harnesses in Halo: Combat Evolved. In Combat Evolved, there are two differently shaped variations of the helmet. The more basic helmet features fins on the sides and rear. The secondary helmet from Combat Evolved is more curved toward the back. Their armor is sky blue in Halo 2. In Halo 3, Minors wear armor that is one of two shades of blue. In Halo: Reach, the color of Minors' armor most closely resembles its Halo 3 incarnation, though the armor itself looks like its Combat Evolved iteration. Elites in purple armor have been described in the novels, presumably referring to Minor Elites. In Halo PC's safe mode, their armor will appear purple. Known Sangheili Minors *Ado 'Mortumee *Bako 'Ikaporamee *Uruo 'Losonaee Gallery List of appearances Trivia *While maintaining their Halo: Reach appearance, Minors in Anniversary are a combonation similar of their original concept and their Halo: Reach design with updated graphics and broader shoulder pads like their Halo 3 incarnation. *If you were to play Halo: Reach on Legendary, it is extremely rare to find an Elite Minor. Sources Related Pages *Elites *Covenant Category:Firefight Enemies Category:Sangheili Category:Covenant Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Category:Covenant Military Units Category:Covenant ranks